Lencubus
Lencubus is one of the monsters fought in the Succubus Village quest, being one of the various succubi defeated in Luka's defense of the village. She is the older sister who lived on a farm in the village and were too poor to leave their home to avoid becoming succubi themselves. Her younger sister, the Mincubus, became the more powerful of the two but was defeated before her. Her notable abilities are related to levels: she starts at a low level and is an easy enough opponent, but should the player give her the opportunity she will absorb their levels making Luka weaker and improving her own strengths. The nature of her battle makes her more of an exploration to fill the Encyclopedia as her battle is near impossible to lose, plus she also gives the player a choice of how to succumb to her once she has tanked up on their energy leading to the assumption she is there purely to lose to on purpose. Encyclopedia Entry "A girl who lives in the Village. Due to the erotic power, she was turned into a Succubus. Why is she called LEncubus? Because she can use the unusual move Drain. Though her normal abilities are pretty poor, her innate talent for Drain is formidable. It's a powerful technique that even few mature Succubi are able to master. It takes the power (level) of her prey and makes it her own. She does this by converting the prey's power into energy form, and sucking it in so that it combines with her own. Though it may look like an ejaculation when the prey's power is being sucked, it is not semen. The cloudy liquid is actually a very condensed form of biological energy. Though it may feel like an ejaculation, the exhaustion or weakness that would not usually accompany it is not present when afflicted by this technique. However, when the prey becomes weaker and the Lencubus becomes stronger, it can quickly become a dangerous situation. There is a limit to the levels that can be absorbed by Drain, so the user cannot become infinitely strong." Attacks Lust Powered Handjob: Normal attack. Will trigger hand bukkake on losing. Lust Powered Blowjob: Normal attack. Will trigger facial bukkake on losing. Lust Powered Tit Fuck: Normal attack. Will trigger chest bukkake on losing. Succubus Hold: Triggers bind status and leads to Level Drain on the next turn. Level Drain: Attack that absorbs five levels from Luka and adds them to Lencubus' level. Energy Drain: Binded attack that leads to a one hit KO via. Life Killing Vagina: Binded attack that leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. Battle Overview The battle with Lencubus is not one to be taken too seriously; she is incredibly weak and is initially too weak to be a threat though her HP will still take a few turns to whittle down. Her ability to absorb levels is only really applicable if the player is intentionally losing, or playing on harder difficulties, she will spend a turn to absorb five levels once she uses Succubus Hold and after each one Luka has a chance to break free. As the amount of levels absorbed rises, the chances of breaking her bind become slimmer. Still it will take a lot of turns to lose all power to her, after which she will offer a painfully slow session with Life Killing Vagina or a "mercifully quick" burst of Energy Drain. Trivia *Despite being older than the Mincubus, the Lencubus is far weaker than her. *Lencubus has one of the longest Request abilities available. Life Killing Vagina takes 30 turns to deplete Luka's HP as single units. However, the attack also needs Level Drain to max out, taking multiple turns to totally drain Luka before the 30 turn attack is executed. *By proxy, Life Killing Vagina is the weakest attack in the game, only causing 1 HP damage each turn. *Lencubus featured in the trial version of Chapter 2, which focuses on the Succubus Village scenario. *Both Energy Drain and Life Killing Vagina are scripted, the former is powerful enough to force ejaculation in one go and hits a further 6 times, the latter hits 30 times and goes straight to the losing scene. Category:Monsters Category:Monsters: Chapter 2 Category:Succubus Village Category:Artist: Irodori Category:Succubi